The present application is directed to a device for dispensing multiple, sequential amounts of liquids or fluids including semi-solid fluids, such as medication doses, precise aliquots of adhesives, or other useful fluids where a consistent and repeatable dispensing amount is desired.
Products such as fluid medicines, for example cough syrups and the like, may be packaged in containers holding multiple doses that are to be dispensed by pouring the medicine into a spoon or into a small cup. Such methods are prone to spilling and subject to inexact amounts. A more repeatable, neater dispensing method is desired.
It is known to have dispensing devices capable of delivering several measured doses. For example, United States Patent Application Publication 20130289493 to Baney et al discloses a “Dose dividing delivery device,” but the device is complex. It would be advantageous to have a delivery device that is simple to manufacture and use.
The dispensing device disclosed here has a simple construction that facilitates its use as a disposable, pre-filled dispensing device.